


【HP/FB】一切都是巫师的小把戏

by Appleginny



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleginny/pseuds/Appleginny
Summary: 小把戏和姊妹篇，魔法世界记者（非丽塔·斯基特）pov
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. 一切都是巫师的小把戏

**预言家日报头版 2020年4月1日**  
麻瓜的世界里有一系列关于我们的世界的畅销书，如果你恰好是一个麻瓜出身的巫师或者你有出身于麻瓜家庭的朋友，那么你不应该对这个以我们救世主命名的系列丛书感到陌生。

罗琳女士笔下的故事显然得到了整个麻瓜世界的喜爱，她的书被翻译成多种语言在各国出版、甚至还拍摄了一系列的改编电影——但任何一个读过这个系列的巫师都应该发现它并非在记录历史，甚至与我们的历史相去甚远，人物虽在，但故事的发展却大不相同。

那么罗琳女士究竟为什么要描绘一个并非真实的魔法平行世界呢——抱着打破坩埚问到底的态度，我去拜访了罗琳女士在戈德里克山谷的家（是的，对于那些刚刚进入到魔法世界的麻瓜家庭的小巫师们，不要过于惊讶，罗琳女士的的确确是一位巫师），但除了门口挂的一块小牌子，那里空荡荡得仿佛洛哈特的大脑。牌子上面写着罗琳女士最近在麻瓜世界出差，有事可以通过魔法部部长或者傲罗司司长联络她。

梅林的胡子啊！当我向魔法部飞猫头鹰传信的时候，格兰杰-韦斯莱部长和波特司长接下来三天的时间都被预约满了——对于其他人来说或许不算过分，可是读者要理解一位需要赶稿的记者并没有时间等——于是我冒险地打算在工作时间之后到韦斯莱魔法把戏坊去蹲守，并幸运得在当天晚上就成功地见到了刚刚下班就来把戏坊找三位韦斯莱先生的部长和司长以及波特夫人。

在了解了我的来意之后，部长和司长非常热情地接待了我。他们向我展示了把戏坊的新品自洗坩埚和爆炸坩埚（把戏坊最年轻的韦斯莱先生一直在向我强调他的朋友们纳威·隆巴顿和西莫·斐尼甘为他的这一创新提供了巨大的灵感），并且邀请我去三把扫帚一起喝了一杯黄油啤酒。

在这里请允许我打断一下我的叙事，没有看过罗琳女士所著的《哈利·波特》系列丛书及相关电影以及麻瓜世界近年来正在拍摄的《神奇动物》系列电影的巫师们请翻到第4版第5页见情节概述。霍格沃茨的麻瓜研究课课本出对故事和历史作了很好的对比总结，在第15章 麻瓜和巫师的关系中：

“……到了近代，虽然巫师仍然没有在麻瓜面前公开露面，但是麻瓜对于巫师的态度显然变得好奇和正面得多，甚至对于我们的世界充满向往。这得益于著名巫师女作家J.K.罗琳风靡麻瓜界的《哈利·波特》系列，这套书讲述了另一个版本的救世主哈利·波特打败黑魔王伏地魔的故事（麻瓜用词：平行世界）。书中的故事比真实的历史残酷和悲伤，这或许是罗琳女士在大量研究过麻瓜作品后基于麻瓜的文学审美做出的改编。对现、当代魔法史较为了解的读者应该不难发现罗琳女士改编之处：

 1945年并没有邓布利多及格林德沃的世纪对决：  
尽管不少巫师们的确期待看到一场高水准、足以让任何历史上对决黯然失色的决斗，格林德沃在1945年六月与国际巫师联合会达成的协议显然免除了更多的巫师和麻瓜经历战争之苦。根据国际巫师联合会文件记录，格林德沃在他在欧洲大陆的影响力的巅峰时期提出停战和解并消除了麻瓜世界战争挑起人关于巫师的记忆——虽然其申请和解的具体内容和动机仍旧未向公众披露。  
 塞德里克·迪戈里和巴蒂·克劳奇死于1994年的三强争霸赛：  
事实上，三强争霸赛自1984（并非1994）年就开始重新举办，而得益于时任国际巫师联合会副会长盖勒特·格林德沃出任裁判，及时救下（老）巴蒂·克劳奇并在迷宫中困住塞德里克·迪戈里，避免了他碰触到奖杯；  
 小天狼星·布莱克1996年战死于神秘事物司，阿不思·邓布利多于1997年逝世，盖勒特·格林德沃、莱姆斯和尼法朵拉卢平、弗雷德·韦斯莱、西弗勒斯·斯内普、科林·克里维等人逝于1998年：  
至少在这本教材成书之时，上面提到过的人在好好地工作或过着退休生活，布莱克先生也已经洗刷冤屈。伏地魔的魂器在1995-1997年间尽数被销毁，霍格沃茨保卫战的规模和死伤较书中描绘小很多，战后贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇、安东宁·多洛霍夫等食死徒被擒。  
……”

在三把扫帚喝酒的时候，我抓住难得的机会采访了部长、司长和韦斯莱先生对于被当作主角写进改编故事中的看法，司长坦然地表示他并不介意或感到难堪，“有人帮你把人生记录下来也挺好，这样自己就不用写日记了。”我发誓我看到了部长嫌弃的眼光和韦斯莱先生一边喝下一大口黄油啤酒一边猛点头，“虽然不太一样，但是刚刚知道自己使巫师被吓坏了的哈利和十五岁岁那个感觉不被理解又背负压力的哈利是我没错了。”

“话说回来……既然你是个记者，”司长夫人盯着我，“你能不能在你的文章里向读者们呼吁一下，不用天天寄猫头鹰邮件来安慰哈利——哈利很好，教父还有教授他们也很好，真的。我家每天收到的猫头鹰送来的安慰信件都能挤爆哈利原来那个楼梯下的小隔间，扫帚棚马上就不再是放置扫帚的了。”

在向他们保证我会把这一诉求写进报纸里面之后，我谈起我对于罗琳女士的故事可能会向麻瓜界暴露巫师的存在的担忧——毕竟这样无异于把我们的社会结构和一些机密都透露了出去，部长少有地换下了严肃的神情，“事实上，国际巫师联合会在逐步取缔《国际保密法》——”她目光狡黠。

“这不可能！”在我的大脑反应过来之前这句话就脱口而出，我当时的表情肯定比见了毒囊豹好不了多少。梅林啊，这是我见过最大的玩笑！

然而韦斯莱先生和波特夫妇的表情告诉我部长并没有在开玩笑，我试图消化这个消息，并怀疑自己是不是听到了什么不该知道的政治机密。“你不要担心，这个计划已经存在七十五年了。我们觉得巫师们是时候知道这个消息了——”

“七十多年以前……”我的大脑拼命地做着计算，“所以当初格林德沃和联合会提出和解后达成的条约是这个？”

“赫敏，现在的记者可比当初的甲壳虫强多了。”我得到了来自韦斯莱先生的夸赞。

我带着重磅新闻和罗琳女士在麻瓜世界的联系方式回了家，在第二天前往麻瓜的聚集地之前到魔法部查看了国际巫师联合会的会议记录。果真，1945年的会议纪录上赫然写着“巫粹党领袖盖勒特·格林德沃与各国魔法部就保密法的延续问题进行交涉，英国著名教授阿不思·邓布利多出席”等字样。

对罗琳女士的采访十分顺利，我拜访她的时候她正因为麻瓜世界的一场疫情而休假在家，“否则这个时候我应该在摄影棚监管最新一部《神奇动物》电影的拍摄，”她向我透露，“虽然演员和工作人员其实有不小比例的巫师，但过于明目张胆地施加泡头咒和大家在停工的时候继续拍摄过于显眼了一些，所以我们也推迟了拍摄。”

我和罗琳女士一边分享着我从蜂蜜公爵带给她的最新款甜品，一边交流着《哈利·波特》的创作过程。罗琳女士告诉我她是混血巫师，小的时候就对麻瓜文学有着浓厚的兴趣，从霍格沃茨毕业之后她伪装了自己身份到埃克塞特大学修习了法语和古典文学。“或许是我对麻瓜世界和麻瓜文学的了解，当他们希望有人以另一种方式编写‘历史’的时候，他们找上了我。”

“保密法？”我想起了前一天的惊天消息。

“对。所以他们是打算公开这一计划了？当时伏地魔刚刚倒台，魔法界一切归于平静。国际巫师联合会找到我——实际上就是邓布利多教授，还有格林德沃先生也跟着来了，毕竟我也住在戈德里科山谷，和他们家距离并不远——希望我能从麻瓜的角度入手，将故事加以改编记录下来。”

“这应该是个不容易的活儿。”我想到了每次截稿之前满脑子芨芨草的自己。

“的确不容易。好在我有认真研究过麻瓜的文学，知道如何写好一个故事，也知道什么样子的故事会受到麻瓜们的喜欢；而且我被允许经常采访故事中涉及到的人们，因此性格的偏差也不会很大。我还去拜访了几次巴希达女士以确认自己对历史的了解。

“而当我有了足够资料之后，问题就在于改编：从哪里入手改编既可以对结果产生足够大的影响——毕竟我不能直接向麻瓜世界暴露我们的真正历史——而又可以吊足麻瓜读者们的胃口。这时候我想到了找到我的邓布利多教授和格林德沃先生——

“因为1945年发生的事情的确可以影响整个巫师界，甚至是麻瓜世界的走向。”

“不错。事实证明我也赌赢了，这个改编很成功。”

“可是格林德沃先生没有介意你把他写成战败方吗？”想到了在魔法史书中读到的二十世纪初肆虐魔法界的格林德沃，我不解地问道。

“我征得过他的同意，他也承认决斗中或许会稍逊一筹，毕竟从某种程度上来讲，他在1945年被邓布利多教授说服和平解决问题而非继续革命也是一种退让。”我点点头。

“不过，”罗琳女士的语气显然是在掩饰笑意，“他的确生过气。当他知道编剧想给邓布利多教授安排一个初恋——是个姑娘——的时候，他气冲冲地找到我，要求我在下一本也是最后一本书里暗示他们的关系；而到了拍摄相关情节的时候，他直接拉着教授喝了减龄剂去了片场。”

我花了好大劲才控制住不失态地把黄油啤酒喷在罗琳女士的脸上，我想我明白为什么正在拍摄的神奇动物剧组会有“比例不低”的巫师了。

随后的话题是关于最新电影情节的，为了防止守口如海格（在这里向海格先生致歉）的朋友们向麻瓜朋友们剧透而影响票房，就暂且按下不提。感兴趣的巫师朋友们可以通过第4版第5页了解这一风靡麻瓜世界的系列或者通过猫头鹰邮递向丽痕书店订阅购买。据悉，罗琳女士还有几本面向麻瓜的魁地奇及神奇动物等科普书也即将在丽痕书店上架，想要购买送给麻瓜朋友的巫师们可以提早做好准备。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来想写沙雕的…怎么写着写着变成了这样…  
> *向读者们道歉，我本来想把詹莉写进来的，但是我发现以我的构思能力无法使伏地魔在HP时代依旧存在和詹莉存活二者逻辑兼容，为了讲一个既有FB又有HP的故事我只好依旧按原著向安排他们的命运……还有雷古勒斯……  
> *国际巫师联合会惨变夫夫店……  
> *万一我写得不清楚，重要事件概括如下：  
> 1945年6月，盖勒特·格林德沃发出停战请求，与国际巫师联合会达成协议，从长计议，逐步取代《国际保密法》，全球巫师大战告终，麻瓜世界的二战也不久结束；  
> 1981年10月31日，伏地魔被反弹的阿瓦达索命击中，第一次巫师大战结束；  
> 1984年因伏地魔销声匿迹，三强争霸赛重新开始举办；  
> 直至1993年故事走向相同；  
> 1994年之后故事走向大变， 1997年初霍格沃茨保卫战；  
> 魔法界重归平静，罗琳写书，这是取缔保密法的第一步——使麻瓜了解并向往魔法世界；  
> 《哈利·波特与魔法石》1997年6月26日出版。


	2. 罗琳好起来

就在我的上一篇文章登上《预言家日报》头版的不到一周之后，早上醒来靠着沙发手里端着一杯咖啡昏昏欲睡的我从麻瓜的媒体上得知罗琳女士“在过去的两个星期经历了所有新冠感染的特征，但没做检测，称目前她已完全康复。”（注：对于麻瓜不了解的巫师们，新冠是一种近期肆虐麻瓜世界且传染性很强的疾病）。

梅！林！最！肥！的！三！角！裤！啊！我无法想象麻瓜粉丝们得知这一消息之后的震惊与焦急，毕竟我在看到新闻的一瞬间就立刻清醒了。我决定去拜访一下罗琳，虽然只有一面之缘，但是从小读罗琳故事的我依旧决定厚着脸皮登门拜访。

我仔细数了数采访罗琳的日子，还没有到十五天——麻瓜医生们建议接触病例或疑似之后自我隔离（避免接触其他人）的时间长度——于是我往自己身上施了好几个清理一新之后又搞了一个巨大的把我自己全身都包裹住的泡头咒，再加上一个幻身咒，去拜访了罗琳在麻瓜世界的住处。

我扑了个空，罗琳在麻瓜的家门口挂着“近期外出”的小牌子，我愣了愣，着我巨大的泡泡幻影移形到了戈德里克山谷的罗琳家。我猜得没错，罗琳果然和她的丈夫在这里，但显然我到晚了，罗琳的住处不只我一个访客，熙熙攘攘的人和泡泡来来往往。

罗琳不愧是罗琳，我曾经在前一篇文章中提到她为了故事中人物性格的还原而去采访了各位巫师，如今看来所言不虚。现在故事中的主角们都在戈德里克山谷的这间小区中拥挤着，每个人头上都至少顶着一个倒扣的鱼缸一般的泡泡。

厨房里的坩埚“咕嘟咕嘟”地冒着泡，在斯内普教授魔杖的指引下，白鲜和龙肝先后跳进了坩埚，坩埚轻轻地抖了抖自己肥硕的身子，水汽打着旋儿上升，深粉红色的药剂散发出令人闻之困倦的味道。凭借着上学时魔药课浅浅的印象，我猜那是治疗药剂。与此同时，一道黑影在我眼前窜过。

“嗅嗅飞来——不好意思，借过一下。”斯卡曼德夫妇从我身边挤进了厨房，“他一定是把药剂当成红宝石了。”蒂娜一边帮助纽特把这个不听话的小家伙塞进箱子里，一边向我解释到，“这小家伙比他祖辈还要难以管理。罗尔夫和卢娜就随着这些小嗅嗅皮，也不管管。”

我变出两把椅子让斯卡曼德夫妇坐下，一个略有些矮小的灰卷发女巫带着两个漂浮的小瓶子走了进来，“西弗勒斯，我把苦艾和巴波块茎的脓水装在这里了。”

“斯普劳特教授！”我惊喜地认出了眼前的人，要知道，作为一个不擅长草药课的我在五年级考完O.W.Ls之后就没有在非公开场合见到过她。

寒暄几句过后，斯普劳特教授告诉我霍格沃茨的大部分教授都来探望罗琳了，除了海格、宾斯教授和管理员费尔奇，“毕竟要有人看着城堡，所以海格来不了，而且这房子也没有被魔法加大过；卡斯伯特，你知道，他也来不了，而且我怀疑以他的授课方式，罗琳可能并不需要采访他来还原他的性格；至于费尔奇，你知道，他才不愿意去任何地方的。”

我点点头，毕业之后见到老师果真和上学的时候完全不同。一会儿之后，我跟着熬好魔药的两位教授以及斯卡曼德夫妇一起回到了客厅，发现更多的人来拜访了罗琳。斯内普教授把装满药剂的瓶瓶罐罐交到了庞弗雷女士的手上，而后者此时正在向罗琳絮絮叨叨地嘱咐着每种魔药每天喝几次、喝多少等问题。

罗琳女士的精神显然已经恢复了好多——显然魔药的效果还是很强大的，但她也用一个巨大的泡泡罩住了自己，一边用魔法打开橱柜，柜子里面的各种小点心飞到了桌面上——我不确定是不是看到小詹姆斯·波特先生趁人不注意悄悄拿了一整盘然后躲到了桌子下面。当波特夫人找到饭桌旁问我是否看见过她一向调皮捣蛋的大儿子时，我感觉到桌子底下有人拽了拽我的衣角。

“不好意思，波特夫人。我一直在看麦格教授和弗立维教授清理每一个可能藏纳病毒的角落，并没有注意到小詹姆。哦，对了，上次的报纸发出去后您家的猫头鹰信件有好转吗？”

“写信的人是少了，可是有一个调皮鬼自己写了几百封用霍格沃茨的猫头鹰寄了回来，”金妮·波特大声继续说道，“等我找到他，一定罚他一个月不许碰飞天扫帚，他爸求情也没用！”说着，她瞟了一眼桌子底下，又去其他地方问了。

小詹姆斯钻了出来，又一头扎进了人多的地方。

“啧啧啧——”

“——有我们当年的风范——”

“——正合我意。”

“韦斯莱先生和韦斯莱先生！”我热情地向韦斯莱把戏坊的两位创始人先生打招呼，“店里最近生意怎么样？”

“记者小姐你好，我们的生意最近还不错。”

“托我们弟弟的福，他改造的自洗坩埚销量很好，不过爆炸坩埚最近被霍格沃茨严查了。”

“但是我们受到启发，正在研发复制坩埚，只要一点点的时间魔法和复制魔法——”

“——你就可以在很长一段时间内从坩埚中源源不断地取出你制作过的东西。”

“听起来很妙是不是？我们正要去和罗琳说一下这个绝妙的点子。”

“失陪一下。”韦斯莱双胞胎开始向桌子的的另一端挤过去。

我从桌子上拿了一杯橙汁，正在纠结带着巨大的泡泡应该如何把它喝下去时，最年轻的韦斯莱先生又找到了我。

“你有看见弗雷德，和乔治那两个家——”年轻的韦斯莱先生似乎有点上气不接下气。

“他们去找罗琳说最新的——”

“复制坩埚？我要劝赫敏赶紧把麻瓜的…那叫什么？劳动法？搞一份到巫师界，对就是这东西。他们两个不能让我成天忙得像一个家养小精灵，明明是我的灵感最早，不好意思，我要在误会之前去和罗琳解释一下。”罗恩也消失在了人群中。

我扭头看到了朝我撇了撇嘴的部长，“还是这样。”她忍俊不禁地摇了摇头。

“所以下一步的改革是魔法版的劳动法？”我似乎又提前掌握了大新闻。

“我的本意是促进家养小精灵的权益，但是罗恩这家伙天天和我说他的工作比小精灵还忙。魔法部开会商讨的时候也有提到类似的问题，所以不排除这种可能。”

“如果这样的话，阿不思，那我就可以合理地向威森加摩和国际魔法联合会给你放假了。你都快一百四十岁了，欧洲大陆那些魔法部的废物——”

“盖勒特！”

“欧洲大陆那些魔法部的，人，”格林德沃先生似乎很不情愿，“简直离了你就不能走路，快追上当年那个一天一只猫头鹰的福吉了！”

“盖勒特，或许你记得阿芒多·迪佩特先生接任霍格沃茨校长时已经二百多岁了，我们还没到一百五十，不算很老。”校长和颜悦色地反驳道。

“可是他们现在天天为了这个疫情闹得不可开交，要我说，直接公布我们的存在就好了，这样我们就可以用魔法解决问题，一了百了。”

“都七十多年了你还在提这个…”

“不说这个难道说那个被延迟的电影吗，我戏瘾还没过，不如我们喝减龄剂直播好了…”

我觉得接着听下去不太好，于是和部长交换了一个眼神，去找罗琳女士说话了。

在这里，《预言家日报》向大家呼吁，最近半个月曾经到过麻瓜世界的巫师朋友们尽量不要或减少不必要的出门，如果出门也建议大家用泡头咒裹住自己的口鼻处，避免把可能从麻瓜世界带回来的病毒进一步扩散。虽然麻瓜们的疾病对巫师们来说并不算什么疑难杂症，但是过多的需求可能会导致魔药涨价，为了大家的古灵阁小金库考虑，还是希望大家重视起来。如果有巫师有麻瓜朋友也请提醒他们做好充足防护的重要性，如果必要，请囤粮。祝愿巫师和麻瓜界都赶快好起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 四月份的文


End file.
